The performance
by geckogirl
Summary: The second scene of the sequel to "Captured Innocence." Edward and Sage's first performance at the freak show. The crowds are in! "The Run through" is meant to be read before this.
1. ACT 1

The day started with an early awaking and the sky appeared frosted with stark orange light in the silence.

But there was something about the sound of the crowds from the tents surrounding her.

Taunting laughed from cruel patrons in the pale morning and frightened whimpers of girls from frightening spectacles.

What would come from that of the tent of the "Scissorhanded Man?"

Silence came from inside, and more common noise from that of the crowd outside.

Casual talk was heard by the woman, curious minds awaiting a new discovery.

It badgered Sage for some reason as she moved closer, knowing the performance would begin with her.

Don stood by the entrance, pulling off the façade of intimidation quite well, as he waited.

But soon spotting her he winked as he opened the flap letting the gossiping crowd through.

No comfort there.

This was not some dance or song on a stage.

Once again she saw him standing there, a scarecrow in his chains, head bowed; still as a gargoyle in the dim but growing light as the day crept upon her.

Sage knew her part.

She could feel his traumatized mind which mirrored her own so well.

Any performer would feel nervous.

The woman felt herself scoff as she moved through the ever-changing crowd.

This was quite different.

This was a freak show.

Humiliation and suspense were expected and given for mere dollars.

But what was the worth of her love then?

A few bucks to make up for what he has to endure?

She couldn't bear such questions, especially now. There wasn't anything she would be able to do.

At least she was with him, able to spend most of her time with her beloved Edward.

That was all that should matter.

But nothing is so simple.

Forget it.

Go on with the show.

The seemed to be a shadow, unnoticed as she backed away from the crowd, moving behind the cage.

Remember, the show has to be full and complete.

The audience must not question anything.

Bending down, the anxious woman picked up a key, placed there only moments earlier.

It was still warm.

Looking up to the large crowd, her breath hitched.

Some people had already begun glancing at her, but only as they glanced at everyone else.

They might think her one of them.

Only a few of them noticed when she supposedly curious slipped the key into the lock and turned it.

She pretended to be secretive about it continuing her play.

The stranger; Act 1


	2. ACT ll

It truly began here.

Act ll, the confrontation.

Holding the heavy door, she used its support to step upward into the perfect web of metal, her sneakers barely making a sound on the dull, grey floor.

She could feel their eyes on her, though their attention kept to the main attraction as well.

They were most definitely watching closely, for when he turned to peer at her their heads turned as well.

Their eyes met as strangers, their love hidden from those who would suspend disbelief.

Pretending his gaze a monsters, Sage turned rapidly to leave.

Slam!

She jumped as if a ghost came to close, shivering backing away from the door the key now tightly gripped in her hand.

Almost everyone had jumped, and looked around for the so-called ghost.

Inside she smiled in the slightest.

The door slamming scared her every practice run.

Edward knew this too.

They had discussed this the night before, things to take comfort in such small moments of the performance; to forget what happened outside the web of metal, if only for a moment.

She could feel his tension lighten in the slightest.

Her tension could not be eased.

More of her husband's threats loomed over her. If the performance didn't go as planned Edward would bleed again, and she wouldn't be able to see her true love except for their "performances."

Deciding to ignore these thoughts and move forward, she continued the act, playing the frightened damsel, stepping towards the chained man.

Still tightly gripping the piece of shaped silver, she moved a foot in the monsters direction.

He no longer looked at her, but moved his head back to its original position; back to stone.

Her back to the audience, she moved along the edge of the cage until she was, from the crowd's view, in front of Edward's right arm.

She wondered if any of them had figured out that she was no stranger, but a simple actress?

She would have to look back to the crowd to know.

But that would give her away.

Not to mention feeling their gazes boring into her back being enough.

Closer and closer, a delicate shaking hand outreached.

His position looked like that of a puppet, reflecting that of a puppet-reflecting them both.

It was easy to imagine his chains being that of a marionette, no choice but to follow the pull of the master puppeteer.

Laughing he dances the couple closes but never lets them touch.

Is that a tear coming from that puppet's eye?

No that can't be, he isn't human.

Sage reeled back her imagination, but the image remained in her head as she moved her hand only inches away from the dangling scissorhand.

She had turned so that the audience could properly see the scene before them, but still be fooled, by Sage's supposed natural movements.

They all stared, at this brave stranger who dared delve in a world somehow beyond them.

Her grip on the key loosened dangerously.

Snip!

Her finger had only been inches away as she jumped back a slight scream coming from her mouth.

The ground shook with fear as the audience followed.

They seemed to worry for this stranger; this damsel's safety.

The woman stepped back towards the door as to open it again.

The key was gone.

In the chaos she had dropped it only feet away from the monster who stood a scarecrow again.

Silence.

The audience should think it safe to receive the sliver object, which lay gleaming on the ground ,at the point.

But fear presided.

A man broke away from the crowd, and tried to pry open the door. He cried out

"Are you okay, miss?"

He received no answer.

The door wouldn't open anyway.

They must have perceived Edward as some true danger now.

When did a locked door become dangerous anyway?

When did woman become known as weak damsels?

And those who lived such as her love become freaks?

Sighing heavily at such misconceptions, the character began to change, from a damsel to a woman of independence.

Her steps were sure this time as she moved once again towards Edward.

Her character had let herself think this strange an in front of her was harmless; the key forgotten as it blended into the floor.

This time her hands hung lifelessly at her side, if only for a moment.

Soon she stood in front of him again, her body blocking Edwards from the crowd's view.

Unless he was a vampire he wouldn't have been able to hurt her.

A funny thought, considering her love didn't age like that creature of the night.

Her thoughts turned to the fact that she could talk with him now, even in the crushing silence.

The air was clouded with suspense, and indeed crushed the two performers.

The woman felt that she might be pressed to death from it.

Edward was feeling it too.

What could she say?

Edward's gaze was boring into hers, drawing her in to their minds, the back of her conscience so they might speak in peace.

"Am I really such a monster?" asked Edward almost jokingly.

"No, I am just such a great actress. I've been the damsel, and she is easily remembered."

"Let's finish this; my arms are starting to hurt."

Sage smiled, happy with this slight tension-breaking moment.

He seemed to remember, more so then she, that this was just a performance; a shadow of reality.


	3. ACT lll

Time to focus on the performance again.

Act lll, fear and love.

The woman moved away slightly, so that the audience could view the freak.

Then she reached her hand, this time for a scarred, bruised cheek.

His eyes were averted from hers, staring at the floor once again.

Her hands finally touched his cheek ever so delicately.

But suddenly he shot back from her outstretched fingers as if she had punched him.

She quickly tried to calm him, but he pulled back again, the sound of chains and snipping filling the air.

Sage fell back onto the ground as the man in front of her struggled in pain of memory, pushing her with his body, supposedly not seeing her there.

They had the audience reeled in.

What could have happened to him to make him like this, they must be asking themselves as they shrink away ever so slightly?

This could have been a reality, thought the woman looking at them then to her love.

Thank who ever lived above for the courage within her and him.

Edward was looking at her now, struggling towards her, anger in his eyes; yet a deer in the stage lights, in a nightmare.

Was this truly an act?

Suddenly

Boom!

The sound of wheels turning and chain moving against them as the man dropped onto his knees weakly.

He struggled still, his arms now suspended slightly behind him, still showcasing his peculiar hands.

His character would hurt hers.

He played the mad beats within him, the pitiful freak thrown into the depths of his mind, unable to escape.

Only his and Sage's panting could be heard throughout the darkened tent.

The monster seemed ashamed now, of his action-ashamed of his fear that controlled him so well.

This was a bit more of reality then the woman wanted to see now.

He stared at the compassionate stranger now.

His ebony eyes pleaded with hers; not to be afraid-not to try to leave.

To forgive him for all he did to her.

For everything was his fault.

Tears trickled over his lifeless face constantly now.

Tears of reckoning.

If he hadn't been so goddamn weak Sage wouldn't be in so much pain.

She wouldn't be here in this "performance" playing the queen of heartbreaks.

She would be free and he would be alone.

That could have happened.

There story could have started like this.

If she had never met him, been some other child.

He must be a monster in the minds of the young who saw him today.

No, he must rid himself of these thoughts and dwell on them later.

The compassionate stranger looked guilty, moving towards him, Sage sensing his thoughts and chastising him gently for them.

As she knelt down next to him she continued the act.

"What's your name?" the stranger asked kindly, a slight lovers tone implanted.

"Edward," spoke the man softly, bringing such humanity to his character.

The woman touched his cheek again, smiling, drawing the audience closer, love truly revealed in her expression.

He twitched involuntarily again, but moved into her touch.

Jim had whipped him the day before to make his "performance" that much more realistic; to make contact hurt.

Soon the woman cupped both sides of his face lifting his head upwards.

She moved even closer, staring into his obsidian eyes.

Their lips never touched.

So close.

The stranger soon moved her arms around his neck instead and asked,

"How can I love you?"

The crowd heard everything, as they were supposed to.

The climax was reaching its peak only to come crashing down, all because of a voice from outside.

"Darling, where are you?"

Sage was crying now as well, caught up in the act.

"I'm sorry," she spoke before slowly letting go, her lips brushing his briefly before rapidly walking away, finding the door to freedom open, finding the exit at the back of the tent.

Just like how Kim left.

Before the stranger leaves she takes one last look at the monster- the man she loves and fears.

At last she is gone.

The crowd raves and cheers deafen anyone close to the tent, some crying, and some reflecting, some curious.

As the crowd starts to evaporate, Sage finds herself being hugged fiercely by Don behind the tent.

Edward is being helped from his temporary imprisonment by Conner.

Jim had originally asked he be kept there between performances to "stay in character."

Bull.

Everyone had already realized the madness of that man and would not heed him.

Here Jim had little to no power with people, only Sage and Edward and what he could do himself.

Not yet powerless, but no longer a king.

The couple embraced as if they were very old, and remained comforting each other.

Almost all the other performers came by, congratulating them on such a powerful, realistic performance.

If only they could see how deep it actually led into the couples hearts.

How could they see how much it hurt?

The scars visible and unseen, shown to the world for mere dollars.

Back in their living quarters, they lay next to each other, Sage playing with Edward's hair, which had been growing back rapidly.

It barely passed his ears now, curled yet still uncontrollable.

The man smiled contently as his love spoke sweet nothings to cheer him, and let him live happily , if only for the moment.

"Will my heart break every time?" he asked simply.

"It's only ac act- a convincing one, but not one that will bring us to tears every time."

"It will never stop hurting though."

"I know Edward. We are only human."

"I am not so sure I can say that."

His love kissed him, not letting him continue.

"Don't you dare think yourself without worth like that; you are no monster- no beast, freak, robot- you are simply what you are and even that isn't important. Your soul is beautiful and I can only love you for it."


End file.
